


MIrror Love

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ashcest, Large Cock, M/M, Protective Pokemon, Sensitive Nipples, Small Penis, Sweet, dark warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: MrsBumbleB delivered this plot to me and I had to do it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsBumbleB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/gifts).



> we own nothing

Mirror Ash cried as mirror Serena bitched at him tears streaming down his face before he ran off with mirror Pikachu chasing after him after glaring at Serena  
Ash had left his camp to explore Reflection Cave, excited to see what made it special.

Mirror Ash had found a river not to far from a cave mouth and sat crying with Pikachu in his lap comforting him as best he could  
Ash explored the Cave and could feel something strange in the air as he saw the mirror like crystals

the crystals showed the image of the crying Ash as he held his pikachu  
Ash walked up and touched the mirror wishing he could help.

Mirror Ash looked up and saw a glow coming from the cave and with a bright flash someone who looked a lot like himself fell out the major difference is the boy was quite a bit larger than himself  
Landing on his ass, Ash sat up and saw it was the smaller version of himself so gently he wiped the tears away and asked "what is wrong"

"Serena was bitching at me again and I-I couldn't handle it" he said shyly as he looked into the eyes that were reflections of his own  
Ash sat down and pulled his double onto his lap whispering soothing words to him and rocking him.

Mirror Ash cried hard as he was comforted by his much stronger double and started spilling his guts how his mom was abusive and how she'd made him wear panties and drink estrogen which made his nipples hurt as they rubbed against cloth so he always had to have a silk lining in his shirts  
Ash was shocked that his double had such a hard life and asked "do you want to come with me?"

"R-really?" he asked looking up at Ash eyes wide in shock and red from all his crying  
Ash stood up holding his double and walked into the cave with both pikachus on his shoulders

Mirror Ash nuzzled his neck "it'll be confusing if we're both called Ash so you can call me by my real name instead" he said shyly  
"what is your real name?" Ash asked as he soon found the mirror to his world.

"Trash that's what it says on my birth certificate" he said as he clung tightly to his big strong double  
"your name is Ashton" Ash said as he tapped the mirror

"okay" Ashton said submissively liking the sound of it better than being called garbage all the time "I like it"  
"we will be heading home to pallet town" Ash said as he kissed his twin, and walked towards the camp

"O-okay" Ashton said nervously as he shook in his doubles arms not really sure if he wanted to meet his mom's double  
"I will protect you" Ash said while also letting him know she was not going to be mean.

"Okay" Ashton said as he clung tighter upon hearing Serena's voice even though he knew it wasn't his own  
Ash explained everything to his friends and let them know he was heading to pallet town for awhile.

they all agreed it was best after seeing how small and broken Ashton looked as he hid his face in Ash's neck and refused to meet anyone's gaze  
The next few days passed by in a blur, Ash keeping Ashton safe and carrying him as they arrived in Pallet Town

Ashton grew more nervous as they approached Pallet Town, but trusted Ash even as he refused to let go

Ash carried Ashton to his home and saw Mr Mime working in the Garden  
"Hey Mr Mime could you get mom?" Ash asked the pokemon quietly as Ashton was pale and clinging to him tightly  
"Ash is something wrong" Delila called as she walked out side and saw Ash with a boy in his arms

"I found an interesting cave on my travels" Ash said as he lifted Ashton's head making the boy whimper slightly "this is Ashton"  
Delila looks closely and asks "he is you right?" while guiding him in and making tea for herself

"yes, but he's opposite and so were you from what he tells me" Ash said as he kept a hold of the shivering boy who was starting to see that Delila was really different here  
With a gasp Delila realized the implication and let tears fill her eyes and asked "how bad?"

"his official name was Trash" Ash said calmly his anger clear in his eyes though as he looked at his mom  
Delila sat horrified at the knowledge and started apologizing to her son's double

"i-it's okay y-you're n-not her" Ashton stuttered out shyly even as he looked at the floor not daring to look her in the eyes  
Delila muttered under her breath "If I ever get my hands on that woman" before asking Ash "have you introduced all of your pokemon to Ashton"

"No I wanted you to meet him first" Ash says as Ashton slowly lets go and comes more out of his shell but is clearly still nervous  
Delila said "thank you but go ahead you know some of them will be overprotective" smiling at them

"Yeah" Ash said with a smile and picked Ashton up and carried him to Oaks lab letting him know how Oak acted in this world as Ashton had told him that in his world the man was serious and a no nonsense kind of guy  
"Ash, wonderful to see you, who is this young man?" Oak asked with a smile

"This is Ashton, he's me from a mirror world" Ash said to the professor as Ashton smiled shyly at the kind old man  
"Really, Fascinating" Oak said "also Ash all of your pokemon are outside"

"good I'm taking Ashton to meet them" Ash said happily as he carried his double out to the fields behind the lab  
All of the pokemon could smell their trainer and rushed to see him 

"wow slow down guys" Ash called out to his herd of pokemon as he saw Ashton get nervous as they stormed towards him "this is Ashton, he's me from another world"  
Charizard and Bayleef moved closer nuzzling Ashton while everyone listened to Ash explain everything that happened

Ashton giggled and hugged the two pokemon scratching the scales behind Charizard's horns as he'd read that was their sweet spot  
Charizard purred and cuddled Ashton close while a few others moved close

Ashton blushed at the attention his cock hardening as the big burly pokemon cuddled him it's warmth flowing over his small form  
Hearcross moved up and kissed Ashton while Bayleef pulled Ash closer

Ash chuckled as he was pulled into the group as Ashton moaned into the kiss blushing harder but not pulling away  
Pikachu told Ash what everyone was thinking, saying they were mates

"we can be mates, but only if Ashton wants" Ash said not wanting to pressure the emotionally fragile boy Ashton looked at him in a way that said yes as he continued making out with Hearcross as he continued to scratch Charizards scales  
Charizard undid Ashton's pants to show Ash the bulge

Ashton blushed as his small bulge in his bright pink lacy panties was showed to everyone as Ash gave him a heated look  
Ash asked "do you want me to help?" as he grew hard in his own pants

"please" Ashton whined out as he pulled from his make out with Hearcross and his small bulge pulsed in his panties a small wet spot forming where the head of his cock was as he kept scratching Charizard  
Ash moved closer and stripped both of their clothes off, before kissing Ashton

Ashton moaned into the kiss as his small 4 incher sprang free making him blush in slight embarrassment from the small size  
Ash massaged the shaft while kissing his way down Ashton's body

Ashton let out whimpering moans crying out as Ash hit one of his nipples and spilling his first load into his double's hand  
Heracross moved to take a nipple in to his mouth as Ash started sucking Ashton off

Ashton moaned out long and high as Ash took him into his mouth and his sensitive nipple was sucked on by the bug type  
Slowly Ash slid a cum soaked finger into Ashton's hole to stretch him out

Ashton cried out and came again as the finger entered him his nipple still being sucked on  
Ash moaned as he swallowed down the delicious cum of Ashton and continued to stretch his hole

Ashton panted and leaned on Charizard to stay up as he was fingered open by Ash his cock twitching like crazy as his double continued sucking on it as Heracross switched nipples giving the now hard and bright red one a break  
Stopping the sucking Ash asked "are you ready?"

"yes" Ashton said between moans as he pushed back on Ash's fingers as his nipple was abused by the bug type  
Heracross moved away as Ash slid into position to make love with Ashton

Ashton shivered as Ash got behind him and lined up his cock "please Ash!" he cried as he pushed back towards the cock  
Ash kissed Ashton and slid in slowly as he made sweet love with he double

Ashton let out a high moan and leaned heavily on Charizard as Ash slowly fucked him letting him feel every inch of his 7 inch cock  
Ash was slow and gentle making Ashton moan out and beg

"please harder" Ashton whimpered as his small cocklet twitched away from the pleasure shooting another load of his cum on the ground beneath  
Ash slowly moved faster as he kissed Ashton hard and mapped his mouth out

Ashton moaned into the kiss loving the added power behind the thrusts as he let Ash control the kiss  
Ash shot his load into Ashton with a moan and whispered "I love you" 

Ashton moaned and shot his fourth load which joined his third on the ground "love you too" he said as he panted trying to catch his breath  
Ash helped dress Ashton and saw that 5 of his pokemon were demanding to go with Ashton

Ashton was awed by their protectiveness and hugged each one Charizard being the first, then Goodra, Bayleaf, Primeape, and Heracross  
Ash laughed as Charizard scooped Ashton up and followed towards the house

Ashton giggled and cuddled into the fire lizard soaking up the warmth and protectiveness


End file.
